Artemis Fowl: The Ardagh Chalice
by seleenermparis
Summary: At the end of The Eternity Code, Artemis arranged for future business enterprises with Mulch Diggums. Once again, his business pursuits will cross paths with the LEP recon, particularly one officer named Captain Holly Short. AFHS pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl: The Ardagh Chalice

By S'Eleene Paris Thursday, March 24, 2005

Finished:

Rated: PG-13 (Sexual Situations and language)

Spoiler: Books 1-3

Pairing: Captain Holly Short/ Artemis Fowl

Synopsis: At the end of The Eternity Code, Artemis arranged for future business enterprises with Mulch Diggums. Once again, his business pursuits will cross paths with the LEP recon, particularly one officer named Captain Holly Short.

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer, God bless that Irish man, owns all legal rights, lefts, and hair follicles belonging to the Artemis Fowl Series. I am just borrowing them for non-profit use to entertain my sick and twisted imagination. Please keep my name, the disclaimer, and synopsis attached when archiving. Thank you for your cooperation.

Author's Edit (12/2/07): Sorry guys. I had to edit this particular chapter due to someone pointed out to Neppyman in Ireland the age of consent is actually 17. So Artemis got another birthday.

**Chapter 01**

**The Great Change**

The Lower Elements, near Haven City 

Mulch Diggums lay in his jail cell cot listening for anything that could have been an indication to an officer coming toward his cell to release him back into the unsuspecting Lower Elements. He was there due to a "minor" accusation from the LEP recon police in which they really did not have any real evidence to accuse him. He had been good to his promise to the Mud boy and now it was time for him to collect his reward. Mulch grinned knowingly as the sounds of footsteps climbed the stairwell and made their way toward his cell. His lawyer must have arrived and set the record straight.

"Up, you," The Lower Elements Police officer commanded and Mulch Diggums obliged.

"Now, Grub, is that anyway to speak to a free man?" Mulch cheeked. "I thought your mother taught you better."

"That's Lieutenant Kelp to you, convict."

"Oh, and I suppose if I don't call you that you're going to tell your mummy or big brother on me?" Mulch rolled his eyes. "They can't do anything about it."

"No, but I can." A familiar feminine voice called to him as the female LEP recon officer joined them. Captain Holly Short stood in front of him, looking paler than her normal and her temper much shorter.

"Ah, Holly, it is good to see you again! Is Julius with you? It then could be just like old times, you know; you, me, him, that Mud boy, and his bodyguard."

Holly Short grew paler, if that were possible, at the mention of Artemis Fowl. "It's not possible, Diggums. He and his entire gang of criminals have been mind-wiped. If the mind wipe had not taken affect, we would have heard from him by now. Come on, your discharge papers are being process and I wouldn't want to keep you from getting out, now would I."

"Captain Short how does a fairy from LEP recon get demoted to jail duty? Tell me again, because even I cannot seem to find the connection." Mulch threw at her and he knew she was trying to restrain herself from lashing out at him. "I mean, the council should be thanking you with all that work you have done for them on the whole Artemis Fowl case. Did you do something to upset them?"

Holly reached for her buzz baton, but Lieutenant Kelp restrained her from withdrawing it.

"He's not worth it loosing your badge, Holly."

Holly relaxed her stance, with a slight dizzy sensation, and Grub let go of her. "Why don't you take him to processing? I think I need to sit down for a little while."

"Are you going to be okay?" Grub asked as he looked into her eyes and noticed she clearly was not. "You don't look so well."

"I'll be fine." She tried to smile. "Just escort him down to processing already."

"Alright," Lieutenant Kelp decided it was best not to fight with the Captain and escorted the prisoner down to the processing division, although not entirely sure his Captain was as she said okay.

Holly staggered slightly after Lieutenant Kelp had descended the stairwell into the now empty jail cell to lie down on the empty cot. _"D'Arvit! Why did this have to happen now?"_ Holly Short complained to herself full knowing what her physical problems were. Once a female elf turned at least 80 years of age she had to procreate. In order to do so, she must complete a series of rituals with her intended mate of which her parents would have chosen for her. If the rituals had not been completed with in an allotted 2 weeks, the female fairy would die. This is why most of the female fairies often opted to mate as soon as possible so not only their mates could find better work so they could dissuade falling over dead suddenly. A married sprite often made the most amount of gold than any amongst the People.

Captain Short sighed, she had once been betrothed to a fine sprite when she was younger, but ever since her father was no longer among the living; her contract with the said sprite had long been terminated. Since Holly did not have a contract with anyone, the chances of her finding a suitable match were slim to nothing and since the only timeframe of knowing when she would go through (what was called as roughly translated to human tongue) "The Metamorphosis". The actual change would vary from fairy to fairy depending how soon their mothers went through it, but her mother had died before doing so which meant Holly had not a clue when it would be her turn. The book had guidelines to follow and since she was a fairy, she had the thing memorized, but she did not think it would have happened this late in her lifetime and in her case not able to go through it like some groups of fairies had reported in the past.

Holly sighed and sat up on the cot, letting the dizzy sensation subside. There was no way she could afford to let her superiors know about the happenings going on inside of her body. Not only could it have her kicked off the force for good, it would be very embarrassing to admit to Commander Root. The Metamorphosis was better kept a secret for now and she would not tell him or anyone until it became apparent she could no longer be fit for duty.

_"I'd better go and perform the Ritual."_ Holly sighed as she stood up and headed down the stairs to the lower level of the prison. _"Only the Gods will know how much my body is going to need it."_

_**Oxford, England**_

Artemis Fowl the second was no ordinary soon to be seventeen year old. First, he was the heir to billions of dollars in gold in various Swiss banks, which made him quite famous amongst the ladies. He had also grown quite handsome in the past few years under the instruction of his personal bodyguard Butler helping him tone his muscles to allow him to defend himself on his own somewhat. Artemis also had attended a very exclusive boarding school for young gentlemen.

Among these things, nothing was more prominent then what Artemis Fowl could achieve inside and out of the classroom. After all, he was a genius and to dissuade anyone who knew of him of this fact was madness for all he continued to baffle any test either a doctor or a professor threw at him. For the past few years, he had been studying college level work at his school of Saint Barthleby's School for Young Gentlemen in the county of Wicklow in Ireland; however, since the schools academics could no longer challenge him, the school allowed him to graduate ahead of his class as Valedictorian. He was now enrolled at a new school across the channel at a school where in it he was out witting even the most of the Professors whom he met. The young man rolled his eyes at the thought. Going to Oxford was a waste of time. They should just hand him his diplomas and be done with it.

A knock came onto the door of Artemis' study and in stepped Butler with his younger sister in tow. "I take it my mother sent the both of you."

"Artemis, just come home. A lot of work went into this and I think your mother would love to see you once and a while." Butler pleaded with him. "Your mother hasn't seen you since you left and that was several months ago. I know your father is missing you somewhat terribly, although he'd probably never admit it since he has buried himself in his investments."

"Father's investments have caused the family fortune to diminish somewhat extensively." Artemis commented as he typed on his computer to finish working on the latest additions to his assignments (the ones not even due for another four months.). "Not to mention I am busy with school work, so I think I will not have the pleasure of being bored with idle small talk."

"Artemis, it's your birthday party! Not to mention the weekend, why on earth are you doing homework?" Juliet blurted. "You can't miss your own birthday!"

Artemis stared at her blankly. Juliet did not know if it was because he was thinking of a sarcastic response or if he were shocked, anyone would be throwing him a party. He looked back at the screen and began typing again. "I haven't really had a birthday party since I was two and I cannot say I want one anytime soon. So if you will excuse me, I have business to take care of."

Juliet looked at Butler and nodded. He nodded a response to her and as if Artemis was a child's plastic toy, he lifted the young man by the shirt of his collar to lift him away from his computer. Artemis immediately began protesting to let him down, but Butler and Juliet had other plans. "You are going to join your parents for your birthday celebration," Butler began, "otherwise you will have to take it up with the both of us."

Fowl Manor 

Once Artemis arrived at his childhood home, his father's bodyguard greeted him at the door and escorted the trio to the ballroom (a room in the manor that was once the Great Hall of the castle that once stood there, but had not been used in decades). Mr. and Mrs. Fowl greeted them and several hundred other people mostly the Senior Fowl's new business associates. A full orchestra had been ordered and as he walked in was playing "Happy Birthday".

"What's going on?" Artemis asked his mother once he had kissed her cheeks. "I thought I had asked you not to throw me a birthday party."

"Party? What Party?" Artemis senior played innocent as he gave his son a shrug. "Just because I have a whole bunch of friends and their families over and it just so happens to fall on the seventeenth anniversary of your birth doesn't mean that this is a party for you."

Artemis junior rolled his eyes at his father's pathetic excuse. "Nice try."

Artemis senior just chuckled. "You really are a genius aren't you, my boy." His son just smiled at his father knowingly as he escorted his son a way from the party for a moment. "But there is something I need to talk to you about now that you have come of age. I should have said something a little sooner than this, but what can I say…"

"Father if you are talking about sex, I already know about it." Artemis the II had his turn to chuckle. "Butler told me when I was ten after I began reading more into Anatomy and Physiology. I had inquired to him about the topic and he was a little reluctant about telling me about it, but he did eventually tell me."

"So you know all about it, then." Artemis the I, from his son's point of view, was either relieved or disappointed (or both) about telling his son the facts of life. "So you do know you are now able to give consent to have…intercourse…with a girl…I mean, the partner of your choice."

"Don't worry, father, I do to intend on carrying on the family name. I; however, have not been able to find a suitable partner as of this moment in time." Artemis admitted. "I hope to soon remedy that."

Artemis senior smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. He took his son's hand and placed it in the palm of his hand. "This is for when you do find the girl." Artemis junior nodded in understanding and the boy took out his wallet. He slipped the condom into the back compartment and then placed it back into his pocket. "Now let's get back to the party otherwise your mother will come looking for us."

After the party was over and the guests had left, Artemis climbed the stairwell to head to his bedroom to be alone for a little while. He booted up the hard drive of his lap top computer and plugged in his earphones while he played a compact disk on his cd player. As of recent days, he had a particular liking of certain "classical" pieces such as the "Suite from the Faery Queen" by Purcell and the music from "Nutcracker" by P.I. Tchaikovsky. It wasn't that Bach didn't strike his interest as it did along with any others, but those particular pieces called to him and reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember.

Not remembering why he was drawn to those pieces frustrated Artemis Fowl. It was if something or someone was purposefully blocking those memories. Butler and Juliet also had missing segments of their memories such as why Butler's body did not seem to be able to do as much as he use to anymore (even Artemis senior and Angeline Fowl noticed this.). Why Juliet had no longer wanted to join the ranks of the Butler family to be one of the Fowl's bodyguards and instead decided to work hard in school to become a doctor. "I want to help bring forth life rather than destroy it." She had admitted once to him and as much as Butler would have loved his sister to follow his example, he had agreed it probably was not for her.

Artemis began typing up his latest thoughts down in his diary as a knock on the door interrupted him. Butler's voice floated into his ears as the boy genius refrained from looking upward from his computer screen. "Artemis, there is a man down stairs who says it is rather urgent."

"Oh?" Artemis rolled his eyes and continued typing his thoughts down. His latest theories would soon prove to be just that.

"He says he knows why we are missing parts of our memories. He knew my real name and say he has something he needs to give back to you." Butler smiled at the reaction his employer showed as Artemis' head flew upward. "Shall I bring him upstairs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Strange Visitor**

Fowl Manor 

Artemis Fowl descended the stairs to the foyer where he was greeted a very scruffy looking short man. His visitor's clothing was dirty and torn. His beard was filled with things Artemis only could imagine and his hair was the same. Artemis felt he could trust him on the spot. This man was also the first to speak. "Well, Mud boy, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you."

"Have we met before?" Artemis questioned.

"Just slightly over two years ago. Don't you remember? With the fairies and such?"

"The fairies?" Artemis asked now definitely confused. "Sir, I think you are slightly mistaken myself with someone else."

The dwarf-sized man sighed and leaned over to talk to Butler as if they were best friends. "I thought of all the mud people you would have escaped the mind wipe and the _mesmer_, if you couldn't no way that anyone else could."

"A mind wipe? You think I was brain washed?"

"And I thought you were smarter than to believe that. Foaly would have probably would have just laughed at that statement and say something like "the mind isn't just something you can open like a book and erase"."

"You said you had something to return to me. What is it?" Artemis grew impatient with the short, dirty man.

"Oh, yeah, this." The dwarf man dug into his pockets and retrieved a necklace with a round pendant. It looked like the pendant was once a gold coin of some sort. He handed the boy the necklace and stepped back.

Artemis looked at it briefly and absent mindedly said. "Holly."

The dwarf nodded. "You remember her. I guess she made a bigger impression on you than we all thought."

Artemis took a closer look, turned around, and ran upstairs. Butler followed behind him along with the dwarf. Butler took a moment to ask him. "What's your name, again?"

"Mulch Diggums. Nice that I made such an impression on you too."

At the office door, Artemis called to Butler. "Where is Juliet?

"She's upstairs with your parents. Something about college."

"Go get her. This is important." Artemis commanded then turned to the dwarf. "Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me and told me that once I return it to you, you would give me a reward. The fairies was going to mind wipe you, Butler, and Juliet because you knew too much about them." Mulch followed Artemis into the study and the young genius booted his laptop and opened the cd drive.

Artemis took the pendant off the chain and placed it into the computer. He opened the files from the disk and began reading them one at a time. Once Artemis looked up, he noticed the dwarf's confused expression. "It's a computer disk I asked you to take care of for me. Obviously, I knew I could not escape the mind wipe but my knowledge of the fairy world could."

Mulch said nothing, but his expression clearly read: "Oh."

"What did you need, Artemis?" Juliet asked as she opened the door so she and her brother could enter.

"Shut the door. I don't thing my parents would appreciate what I have just learned about what has happened in the past two to three years with out their knowledge."

_Haven City_

Holly Short fell back on her bed at home, as she was sent home because she was not feeling well. This had been a first for her, being sent home from work that is, and she did not know what normal fairies did on an afternoon. Squinting because the lights in her apartment were too bright, Holly decided a soothing bubble bath was in order. Just as she had climbed into the bath water and began soaking in it, her communicator on her helmet went off. Holly rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it. It was probably just Grub checking up on her.

As the rings continued, she began to grow irritated with him "D'Arvit! What do you want, Kelp?" Holly asked as she grabbed a towel and ran to get the helmet. The tapped the controls and opened the communications link. "What?"

The face of Commander Root appeared before her. "That's no way to greet your superior officer, Captain Short."

"Sorry, I thought you were Lieutenant Kelp."

The commander took a moment to look at her attire. "You're not at the jail are you?"

"I went home early, sir." Holly said, quickly thinking of an excuse she could have used with out going into too much detail. "I am at home in the middle of a bath."

"Well, get dressed. You are needed at headquarters. We have a situation that could use your expertise."

"My expertise, sir?" Holly asked, now confused.

"I will divulge into more detail as soon as you get here. The situation is a little sensitive and actually should not be not disclosed to you over this not so secure line."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"And Captain,"

"Yes, Commander."

"Don't worry about drying your hair." The commander terminated the link and Holly rolled her eyes. Holly went into her bedroom, put on a clean uniform and began to head toward LEP headquarters. As she ran the length of the street to headquarters, Holly bundled her long red hair into a loose ponytail.

Once she entered headquarters, several other members of the LEP greeted her. "Hey, Short, no time no see!"

"Hey Holly."

"Good afternoon, sir."

Holly ignored all of them as she practically ran down the hallway and through the security doors of the recon section of Headquarters. She opened the door to the briefing room and found Commander Julius Root and the Lower Elements Police technical advisor a centaur named Foaly. "I see you finally wanted to join us, Captain. Take a seat and we will begin."

Captain Short took the only seat available at the left side of Commander Root. All

eyes followed her movements as she took her seat and watched Commander Julius Root debrief his officers. Once she realized everyone in the room including the commander was eyeing her, she turned pink. "Do I have something on my uniform?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Instead of Commander Root, it was the centaur technological

junkie Foaly that interjected.

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's get on with it." Holly affirmed as he gazed went from the half horse to her commander. "What's the situation, Commander?"

"As you all know, there has been an outbreak in smuggling stolen mud people goods into Haven and selling them on the black-markets. Unfortunately, something priceless was stolen." Commander Root paused as he walked toward the computer screen behind him. The image of a bowl like cup appeared on the screen. It's silver enamel, gold, and gilt bronze shined in the light. "This is the Ardagh chalice. Its usually housed in the mud men's Museum of Ireland in Dublin unfortunately, it was stolen last night."

"Commander, I'm sorry, but I don't see why this is significant enough to involve us."

Trouble Kelp offered his opinion to the assembled group.

"Because, Kelp, they had used fairy technology in order to achieve their goal."

"Not to mention, " Foaly interrupted again, " if you remember anything from history in school the Ardagh chalice was a gift to the mud people as means of a peace offering to unify the two species. It was made by some of the finest dishware makers in all of the people: Flicker and Glint. Instead of just giving it them outright, in order to protect the people, a radical resistant to the chalice buried it in a potato field in the county of Limerick. It wasn't even found by the mud men until 1868 since this radical didn't leave a note to let them know where it was. They just found it one day laying in a field."

"Any suspects as to who stole it?" Holly almost cringed at the name the Commander had rolled off his tongue.

"At this point in time the only suspect we have is Artemis Fowl."

"May I protest, Commander, " Trouble Kelp offered. "Artemis Fowl's mind has gone through a mind-wipe. There is no way he would have known about the fairy technology nor anything about the people."

"As it may, he is the only one qualified to bypass the mind-wipe with some great scheme of his." The commander swerved to face Holly Short. "Captain, you are to stake out the Fowl home for a few days. You are after all the "Expert" on Artemis Fowl. See what you can come up with. Hack into his computers if you have to. Are you running hot?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get your gear. All of you are dismissed." The commander stood up at this remark and burst out of the room at a determined stride.

Holly followed close behind him and Foaly stopped her down the hallway. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Foaly." She tried to sound convincing.

"No you're not." The centaur glanced down the busy hallway. "Come to my office. I need to get you suited up anyway. We'll talk there." Holly nodded and followed him into the entrance of the Foaly laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I apologize for the extreme delay in updating this piece. My muse is playing a very sick joke on me. For some reason it just didn't want to work on this piece and instead work on a few of my Harry Potter pieces. Hopefully this doesn't happen again, but I can't guarantee anything. No worries, I am going to finish this piece one way or another.

I appreciate all the feed back I have been getting as well. Yes, there will be some sort of plot with this besides the fact Arty and Holly getting together. Keep in mind this plot bunny came to be before the Opal Deception and the Lost Colony. Read it as if neither of the books happened. Insert standard disclaimer here.

REUPLOAD NOTE: Thanks to HollyluvsArty for letting me know there were some issues regarding the chapter. Wow…no, it wasn't supposed to be that short. HollyluvsArty also noted a few things that I need to clarify in this chapter. 1) YES-I know Holly's hair is supposed to be short. I meant to do that and it gets mentioned why in a later chapter or two. 2) Grub sounding a lot like Trouble….YES, I did that purposefully too. Grub's whiny nature annoyed me so I matured him a little bit. His character really isn't that important anyway and I do not have any planned use for him in the future.

"Revenge is a dish that's served best cold" – Klingon Proverb

Your fellow coin shipper,

S'Eleene Paris

**Chapter Three**

**The Ardagh Chalice**

_**The Lower Elements Holding Facility **_

_**Haven City**_

Opal Koboi wasn't in a very good mood. Then, again, as of late, this mood of hers was her constant companion. She paced the floor of her cell like a caged tigress; impatient for her visitor. It had to be the imprisonment in general; she never liked listening to others. To her, they often jabbered like an idiot.

She was waiting for her lawyer to arrive, or at least this was his cover. In actuality he was one of the many followers which were still loyal to her. When the muffled clanking of the sound of shoe on metal came, a grin spread on her face like a cat that just caught it's pray.

"Koboi, you have a visitor." Lieutenant Grub Kelp said as he opened the cell door. He allowed the man who was with him to enter then he quickly shut the door.

"What's the rush? Afraid I am going to lead a revolt of these thick headed prisoners?"

"Not really." Grub admitted as he locked the cell door. "Ten minutes, Mr. Rates. If you need anything, there is a guard posted down the hall."

When Kelp walked away, Opal eyed the new comer. "Do you have it?"

"Impatient aren't we? I am not going to get a nice "Hello, Pi! How are you?" am I?" Opal Koboi rolled her eyes at him then he continued. "Of course not, but I guess I shouldn't expect so much from a hardened criminal such as yourself. That would have been the civilized thing to do and we all know how evil geniuses may know what a quadratic equation is but can't figure out something as simple as etiquette."

"Everyone knows what the quadratic equation is you troll." Opal grew more irritated with the man. She wanted to wring his neck, but the thoughts of the chalice kept her from doing so. "Do you have then or not?"

"What do you think?" Pi Rates opened his trench coat (which was approximately twice the size he needed and produced a silver egg which was strapped to his belt. He took it off his belt and opened it to pull out the chalice by the handle. Opal practically drooled at the sight of it. "Is this what you want?"

"Give me that you dolt." Opal snatched the cup away. Pi kept a firm grip as she tugged. Once she realized he wasn't letting go, she stopped pulling it.

He offered out his palm, wanting his reward. "Where is it?"

"You have to get me out of here to get it, remember? It was part of the deal." Opal growled.

"Yes, but that was until I realized how much you actually want this." He tapped his palm. "Let's say for about 600 more bars of gold should about do it."

"600!" Opal yelled then lowered her voice when it echoed among the halls. She approached him threateningly and then pointed a finger into his chest "I'm not paying you a cent more, got it? We made a deal and you're going to stick with it other wise I will have to dispose of you. Trust me; you won't like what I have in store for you."

Pi gulped. "One more day and half the jury will be completely under your control and you'll be let off."

"They'd better be, Pi, otherwise you'll find yourself minus an important appendage. I'll leave it to you which one."

"Perhaps I should go and make absolutely sure everything goes as planned." He shifted as he collected himself back together.

"Excellent idea," Opal affirmed as the sound of Grub Kelp's shoes moved back toward her cell. Quickly, she slipped the chalice into the hallowed part behind a loose brick of the wall behind her cot.

"Times up," He commanded as he began to unlock the cell. With out a word, Pi exited the cell and Grub escorted him down the stairs.

Opal smirked as she glanced over to the direction of where the chalice was hidden. Revenge was always a dish which should be served cold.

_**National Museum of Ireland**_

_**Dublin, Ireland.**_

Artemis Fowl decided taking Mulch into a museum was a bad idea if they had wanted to go inconspicuous. With Mulch giving his opinion of every other item in the show cases gave Artemis the cover of being just another tourist.

In reality he was in search of clues as to how the Ardagh Chalice was stolen. Annoyed that someone stole the chalice before he did, Artemis punched the button on his digital camera harder than what was really necessary.

When Butler saw this, he leaned over and asked, "You okay?"

"Just annoyed," he admitted, "where is Mulch?"

"Over in the other room. He mentioned he was surprised the mud people had some ancient Gnomish in their collection."

"He's probably referring to the Ogham samples. Most people believe it was the early Irish alphabet and the stones are just memorial plaques, but I believe they are simply early prophecies from the people in disguise." Artemis moved on to the next item on display.

"Why are we spending an eternity looking at this exhibit when the one we want is thru that door?" Butler leaned over and whispered.

"Because I need time to use the scanner I made from the fairy technology. It's a sensitive scanner and it has to be with in 100 feet of the chalice display for about 3 minutes to get a proper scan. It would look mighty suspicious if I was standing a real long time in front of the one exhibit and not in front of the others when the item I was standing in front of was the item stolen." Artemis pulled out his PDA and began turning it on. "The scanner is in what use to be my old PDA. My plan is to take a scan and analyze it once we get back to the manor."

"You don't think the constables would have left the chalice case in the display room when it's still under investigation do you?"

"Of course not; it's more than likely in the room behind the display room. A prep room you could call it. They would have to pull it off the floor as much as they could to do their investigation. The pedestal it sits on would be anchored to the floor and they would not be able to move it. They would of course put a dummy in the case and replace the glass until they could actually get the chalice back."

"So you're hoping to get something off the pedestal. Aren't you afraid of after the lifting of the fingerprints they would have cleaned it?" Butler commented as he glanced over at the room in question.

"Not during a criminal investigation. Although, if the prints match up to whom I believe it will match up with we, both the mud people and the fairies, are in for trouble."

Butler nodded as the duo moved to the next exhibit which was when the body guard noticed a distortion a head. He leaned closer to his charge and whispered. "We're being followed."

"Actually, we've been followed for the past week and a half. I am rather surprised it took you this long to figure it out. You must be loosing your touch, my friend. Don't worry though." He turned down a secluded hallway adjunct the larger room where he turned to the distortion was. He smiled and pulled the cam foil off. "We don't have to worry at all do we Holly?"

Holly appeared as she crossed her arms in mild protest. "How did you know…"

"That you were here? The cam foil doesn't make the person invisible, remember? As for the fact I can remember you, I must reveal nothing. As most illusionists say "A magician doesn't reveal his secrets."

"In other words, Holly, he could tell you but then he would have to kill you afterwards." Mulch offered as the grungy man rejoined the group.

Holly rolled her eyes at him. "Getting back to the reason you were here…"

"The L.E.P. thinks I stole the chalice. Although as to why they think the chalice was important enough for them to care is another story."

"The chalice was an offering to the mud men by the fairies for peace. It is inscribed with the names of the mud men who were willing to promote peace; however, it was never delivered to the mud men directly. A revolutionist hid the chalice in a potato field where it was found in Limerick." Holly paused, not sure if she should divulge the next bit of information. "The person who stole it uses fairy technology. They used it to take the chalice."

"That explains why the L.E.P thinks you stole it. You've stolen technology from them before." Mulch offered.

"Well it wasn't me. Someone else beat us to it."

"Well, genius, you have to know who did then."

"I don't have any solid evidence yet, but I do have a few hunches. I'll let you know if I have anything more solid." Artemis hoped it would not only satisfy her but her superiors who were obviously listening to the conversation through Holly's helmet.

When she didn't respond right away, he knew she was having a conversation with her superiors and they wanted more information. Artemis hoped he was going to be able to do it on his home turf on his own terms. "I take it Julius wants you to come back with me to the manor so I can do my analysis."

Holly groaned. "Actually, he wants you to come down and give everything to Foaly. He thinks with the both of you on the job this can get resolved quickly."

"How are we going to get down there?" Butler asked, escorting the four of them out of the exhibit. "I am going to guess through regular channels is out of the question."

"You guessed right." Holly admitted as they exited the building. "That's where Mulch comes in handy."

"Me? Why me?"

"If there is anyone who knows where the illegal entrances and exits to the Lower Elements are it is you." Holly admitted as much as she hated to admit it.

Mulch sighed as he took a seat in the Fowl Bentley. "What did I just get dragged into."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Lower Elements

_**L.E.P Headquarters **_

_**Police Plaza**_

The whiff of sanitizer mixed with the scent of paper filled the air of Foaly's laboratory and as Artemis was escorted inside, he was greeted by the irritated centaur. "Why is it that everyone must feel the need to barge in her as if they own the place?"

"Sorry, Foaly, but this is important."

"It always is." Foaly mumbled until he saw the two humans in tow. His jaw dropped in surprise and he managed to stutter, "How did you…"

"There is no time for that now." Julius barged in behind them. "We need to analyze all the information we have and figure out who is doing this."

"Doing?" Holly asked. "You mean something else has come up missing?"

"Not yet, but it is only a matter of time."

"How about you give us the list of suspects you came up with mud boy." Holly volleyed back to Artemis, who had claimed the rather large arm chair (for a fairy that is) in front of the mail control panel for Foaly's computer. Artemis found it ironic the centaur chose suede for the fabric choice.

"Again, let me mention what I have are just hunches. I have no physical evidence if any of it is true." Artemis began tapping the control pad with the familiar symbols of the Gnomish alphabet. He skimmed through the list of detainees at L.E.P Holding Facility there in Haven City through the fingerprints he collected of his scan of the display of the Ardagh Chalice. His search stopped when the fingerprints did not match anyone inside of the facility "just as I thought."

"What do you mean "just as I thought"? The scans didn't prove anyone did it." Holly rolled her eyes.

"It proves my theory whoever did this isn't doing it alone. They also have access to fairy technology; a lot of it actually. Does that sound familiar to anyone?" Silence enveloped the room and Artemis sighed. "Perhaps a certain female pixie by the name of Opal Koboi rings a bell?"

"Opal Koboi is behind bars at the moment. How on earth could she cause the theft of the Ardagh chalice? It doesn't fit." Julius asked.

"Opal always had to have minions at her feet. She could have had one if not a dozen of them steal the chalice." Foaly offered. "If we can link the prints with one of them perhaps the mud boy's theories could be true."

"Artemis, you should continue your work with Foaly on this. Captain Short, a word if you please." Julius commanded as they stepped outside of the room.

"What was that all about?" Artemis asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Holly's going through the metamorphosis." The centaur mentioned casually as the tapped the controls on the panel.

"The Metamorphosis," Artemis' attention went away from their work for a moment, "the time of change?"

"So you know about it, huh? I didn't think your studies into the people were thorough."

"It's mentioned in the book briefly. It doesn't go into great detail about the fairy anatomy. What is it?"

"Basically, it's a lot like your human puberty. With fairies, its' a little more complicated though."

"How so?"

"If she doesn't conceive, she dies." Foaly tapped the panel as the computer began scanning though the L.E.P. files for matching fingerprints. "It's why most fairies often get engaged at a young age. Although, I am quite surprised Holly's fiancée has allowed hers to get as far as it has. Most males don't let their mates get past the first stage which includes massive hair growth and moodiness. She's not quite at the third stage yet, which includes profuse sweating and vomiting."

"Is it possible she doesn't have one?"

Foaly tilted his head as if he was calculating Artemis' suggestion. "It is possible, but save the thought. If she didn't it would be like wishing death to her."

Artemis, even though he had abducted her in the past, he never would have wished injury to her. Over the years, it was if they had learned to respect each other and become friends. In the back of his mind, something whispered a thought. "Perhaps you're even closer than friends. You'd do anything for her."

Artemis took out his laptop and hooked it up to Foaly's computer. Finding a way to help Holly seemed more important right now then trying to find a silver cup.

_**Koboi Laboratories**_

_**East Bank, Haven City**_

Opal Koboi took in the sweet smell of freedom as she entered her laboratory for the first time in a year. Pi Rate had granted her freedom wish as he took control over the jury. The whole operation was completely illegal, but getting her revenge against her enemies was much more important.

As she keyed the code into the lock onto her office door at Koboi Laboratories, her evil plot flashed in her mind. Stealing the Ardagh chalice would send the L.E.P. topside to drag Artemis Fowl down to the Lower Elements for questioning; completing her list of targets and putting them all in the same building.

Once she entered her office, she went to her phone and dialed her head henchman. "Is the large surprise ready for the L.E.P?"

"Ready, Miss Koboi."

"Good, unleash it."

"It will be done."

"Good, and Pi…"

"Yes, Miss Koboi,"

"Do it now."

_**L.E.P Headquarters**_

_**Police Plaza**_

Artemis rubbed his eyes as they grew tired in the examination of all the information the Lower Elements had on the Metamorphosis, trying to find a way to save his friend from an ill fate. He had been going at it for the past twelve hours only to be stopped when the announcement was made that Opal Koboi was being release from the holding facility after her trial was over. It had been a sad day in justice when even though all the evidence was obviously pointed to her, the jury voted not guilty to set her free.

"There had to be something wrong with the jury." Holly had complained sweating like a pig in the cool air conditioned building. She was busy trying to tame her quickly growing hair and keep it regulation by putting it into a bun. The fire-red locks had grown down past her shoulder and now hitting the middle of Holly's back. To Artemis, she looked beautiful.

A knock came on the door and Artemis quickly tabbed out of the page he was reading on fairy anatomy. "Come in."

"Hi, how goes the search?" Holly asked as she entered the room.

"Foaly and I are still trying to go through all the finger prints." Artemis admitted. It was true. They were still going through the thousands if not millions of civilians belonging to the Lower Elements when the search though the criminals had not proved anything.

Holly rounded on the desk and noticed the tab he was looking at. "Why are you looking at a fairy anatomy guide?"

"I had a theory on the print not necessarily coming from the finger and I was looking at fairy anatomy to make sure it wasn't crazy."

"Well, was it?"

"Well was it what?"

"Well was it crazy?"

"I don't know. I didn't get too in depth with it when you knocked on the door." Artemis then looked out the door. "Where is Butler?"

"Commander Root suggested he should go and rest for a while. He had been up for the last 23 hours straight, keeping an eye on you. When he protested, Julius mentioned you were surrounded by cops and there was no way anyone would try to kill you when you're this far underground. Mulch took him to my apartment. I guess I am the only one in the L.E.P. who has a bed that's big enough for a human to sleep on." Holly offered a smile. "I came down to see if you wanted to go and get something to eat. There is a restaurant a few feet down the street which sells an excellent mud man Chinese."

"Sounds good," Artemis shut down his computer and together they exited the Lower Elements Police building.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I thought I was done with Grub, but my muse had other ideas after a few people reviewed about Grub's OOC-ness. Well, hopefully this fits better to his character.

I actually don't know how long this story will be, but I do hope all of you enjoy it.

Your fellow coin shipper,

S'Eleene Paris

**Chapter Five**

**Destruction**

_**Pepper Ki's Stir Fry **_

_**Police Plaza**_

Artemis and Holly entered the restaurant and during the time of day in the Lower Elements most of the People were tucked away at home getting ready for bed. Pepper Ki, the establishment's owner greeted the duo at the door. "Welcome to my establishment. Please have a seat where ever you like and your waitress will be with you in a moment."

They took a booth toward the back, away from all the eyes staring at Artemis. When the waitress returned Holly ordered a Lo Mien and Artemis ordered the vegetable stir fry. As they waited for their order to be cooked, Holly tried to break the silence which had enveloped to the two of them. "So,"

"We've never actually had a sit down conversation before."

"Yes, I know." Holly smiled at him once their food was delivered to them. They took their silverware and dug in. "You think we'll be able to find who stole the chalice?"

"The probability is in our favor. We've beat the odds before." Artemis offered to her. "Are you worried we won't?"

"It's just the chalice means so much to the people. It's a symbol of peace." Holly admitted now, staring at the cup of a juice Artemis couldn't identify. Its thick green liquid suggested some sort of spinach and pear shake.

"Your hair has grown since the last time I saw you." Artemis observed trying to change the topic.

"Yea, it was at my chin the last time I saw you."

"Just decided to grow it out?"

"Something like that." Holly admitted and their food arrived.

"Are you alright? You're sweating."

"I'm fine, Artemis." She wiped the sweat off her face with the white cotton napkin covertly as she tried to mimic the more polite behavior. "I may have caught a little bug, but I am okay."

"You are sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." Holly admitted as she took a bite of her Lo Mien. "You had a birthday recently."

"What an embarrassment that was. My parents threw me a party."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"It really wasn't what I consider a fun evening."

"And what do you consider a fun evening, Artemis? Locking yourself in your bedroom and making dastardly plots about kidnapping unsuspecting fairies?" Holly laughed, but once she realized he wasn't laughing with her, she stopped.

He locked his ice blue eyes on her. Something with in the cornelian depths told her his next statement was sincere. "I didn't mean to hurt you Holly."

Holly huffed as she wiped her face again. "The great Artemis Fowl is admitting he was wrong! Who would have thought to see the day? Tell me, who are you and what have you done with the real Artemis Fowl?"

"This is me, Holly. I'm trying to fix this. Obviously you still don't trust me." Artemis stood up and threw his napkin back down on the table in fury. As he began to exit the restaurant, Holly realized she just stuck her foot into her mouth.

She placed the money owed for the bill on the table and raced after him. Once they were outside of the L.E.P building, Artemis stopped abruptly and his gaze went upward.

Holly ran into his back side once he abruptly stopped. Her gaze went up to where Artemis' gaze had drifted upward. Her mouth dropped in surprise as the male troll smashed his hand against the roof of the L.E.P. building, crushing the top two floors.

_**L.E.P Headquarters**_

Lieutenant Grub Kelp rounded on his older brother's office. Since he worked at the holding facility across town, he didn't often get a chance to see him. Grub smiled at Trouble's secretary and knocked on his brother's door. "Come in."

"Hey, big brother, how are things?"

"Hey, Grub, what are you doing on this side of town?"

"I had to take a prisoner here to be transferred to another holding facility and I thought I would just check in with you like mom wanted me to."

"How is mom, by the way?"

"She'd feel better if you would visit her every once and a while. Perhaps she could arrange your marriage for you."

"That's exactly why I don't want to visit her. She's constantly nagging me about that."

"OOO! You're in trouble now."

"Why are you going to tattle on me, Grub?" Trouble crossed the room and acted like he was going to the filing cabinet next to the door. He put his brother in a friendly headlock and rubbed his head with his fist. "Are you still going to tattle on me, little brother?"

"STOP! You're messing up my hair." Grub whined as pulled out of his brother's grasp and began fixing his hair with his fingers. "I got a date tonight."

"A date," Trouble almost laughed. "I take it mother has conned you into taking a bride."

"Hey, just because you're not ready to settle down doesn't mean I am not." Grub turned to face the window and what he was about to say next was dropped for outside his brother's office window were the eyes of a troll. Grub's eyes went wide and his lip trembled as he stuttered, "Trouble!"

"What now, Grub?" Trouble swerved to face him from where he was collecting his papers on his desk. When he saw the troll's face, he grabbed his brother and ran down the hallway to the stair well yelling "troll" on the way down. The other people on the floor didn't know how to react and a whole range of emotions and reactions began to take place. Mass hysteria struck only after the roof began to collapse above them.

_**Koboi Laboratories**_

Opal Koboi poured herself a celebratory flute of burgundy wine. As she nibbled on truffles she watched the scene playing out before her. She watched the video live feed from the news stations reporting on the troll demolishing Police Plaza. She deliciously popped a truffle inside her mouth, allowing the smooth, rich chocolate to melt in her mouth.

_"As of right now, the L.E.P. fighting a battle on two fronts and are having to call in reinforcements from Atlantis. One group is going to be trying to gain control of the Troll that is running rampage thought out Haven City. The other is trying to rescue the remaining trapped officers on the upper two levels of the building." The reporter on scene claimed. "Already, the demolition has claimed several fairies lives and at least twenty more are still unaccounted for."_

She grinned knowingly as she took a sip of her wine. All of her enemies were strategically inside the building and her revenge was now amazingly sweet. Opal took the remote and turned up the volume. Her giddiness dropped as once the reporter made the following announcement.

_  
"Currently, the troll is located outside Haven's city limits at the ancient abandoned city of Tir Na Nog. It seems as if he chased this couple into the old homes of the first settlers. All of Haven City is asked to stay indoors and in the lower levels of their homes. The troll is still considered armed and very dangerous. We will continue bringing you reports as they develop. This is Fergus Curry reporting."_

Opal slammed her fist on her desk in her office. The couple that had been chased into the ancient shelters was none other than two of those she wished to take revenge upon: Artemis Fowl and Captain Holly Short.

As she began dialing the number of Pi Rate, a devious plot began to form in her mind. She hung up the phone once she realized she could pull it off. She rubbed her hands together as she crossed the room to view the video coming from the monitor. This latest development could be sweeter than any truffle she could ever place into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I had a bit of a giggle with the first response to the 5th chapter of this story. The question arose about the pairing. Here is what they wrote:

"eh...this isn't a H/A shipper right?...if it is...ick".

smacks head with hand

Well, since you didn't log in to review, I must respond here so perhaps you will get the answer you are looking for. First and foremost I must say I respect all pairings due to my views on diversity and such. So, let me make it quite clear right here right now as to what the pairings are for this story so there is no confusion in later chapters.

I am a coin shipper and a proud one at that. What I mean by coin shipper is that if you read the series, you will know that Artemis was given a coin by Holly. **I proudly support the Artemis Fowl II/ Captain Holly Short pairing** and **yes** this story does too.

Oh btw, HollyluvsArty , I wanted to thank you again for your kind review. It was very encouraging to me that you liked it.

With that said have a nice day! Sorry, no Opal this time. Maybe next chapter perhaps ;-)

From your fellow coin shipper,

S'Eleene Paris

**Chapter Six**

**Desperation**

_**Police Plaza**_

_**Haven City**_

Artemis grabbed Holly's arm and dragged her down one of the many alleyways in Haven City. Crashing, thrashing, ripping, screaming and screeching came from behind them as the troll followed behind them. Neither one of them looked behind them as they raced away from the monstrous creature caused havoc on the trespassers of his paths.

They raced across town and out of it into the many subterranean caverns in the rock face. These caverns were once the ancestral homes way back from after the war. At one time they housed both kings and peasants alike. Now they were long abandoned for the conveniences of the modern world.

The troll chased them into a ventilation shaft of one of the homes. Artemis cringed at the word homes. "More like holes in the wall."

The specific shaft in which they found themselves in was collapsed from hundreds of years of earthquakes. It was just tall enough and just wide enough for the two of them to squeeze inside. He literally was pressed up against her, but he didn't really want to let go for the moment.

Artemis clung onto her, allowing the small loose falling rocks to fall on to him instead of her. Once the troll stopped his beating on the cave, two hours later, Artemis let go of his tight hold on her. He allowed his arms to continue to make contact with her not only due to the cramped nature but because he liked the way it felt when her smooth skin grazed his.

With his head against the crook of her neck, he had been able to take in her scent. It smelled clean like the fresh smell of freshly laundered Egyptian cotton sheets. He could feel her heart pound against her chest.

Artemis' hovering was having an effect on her as well. Being pinned against the wall and against him awoke feelings in side of her for him she had not quite come to terms with yet. She was so close she could smell him. He smelt masculine to put it in the broadest of terms. He smelt of spice and of the sea. To her, he smelt of heaven.

He was the first of the duo to gain the courage to speak. "You think he's gone?"

"Definitely not," Holly's gaze went sideways to the entrance about a stone throw away. "Once a troll finds a target, they'll spend days trying to get to it. They'll often go without eating to do so."

"How long can a troll go without eating?"

"About a week and a half, closer to two, but either way it's a lot longer than us." Holly was pooling in sweat. She was breathing heavy as she leaned against the rock face. She groaned. "Not now."

Unable to ignore what she said Artemis scanned her physical condition. From he could tell she was entering the third stage. "You're in the third stage of the metamorphosis aren't you?"

Pink rose in Holly's cheeks. Artemis had never seen her blush before and it looked pretty against her cherubic cheeks. "How do you know about that?"

"I was looking at a fairy anatomy guide remember?" Artemis admitted. "It's also mentioned briefly in the book."

"Foaly told you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"D'Arvait! I can't believe him! I told him that in confidence because I was going topside so he wouldn't report my unusual readings and this is the thanks I get?" Holly raged. "It's probably all over the L.E.P. by now."

"Actually, he only told Butler and I. The only reason Butler knows is because he was doing what he does best. I inquired about what the details included." Artemis admitted to soften her rage. He paused a moment before asking. "Who is the lucky guy, Holly? Is it Trouble Kelp?"

"Oh Frond, no, he's just a good friend. We've known each other since I was little. He's like a big brother I never had." Holly's gaze went to her hands because she couldn't look at him in the eye. Another blush appeared on her cheeks as she admitted. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she admitted her cross to bear. "I don't have anyone. You realize what that means don't you? I am going to die."

Artemis sighed. He didn't want this to happen to her. Not now, not this way. She deserved to grow old and have children. She deserved so much more than this especially after all they had been through together. "How much longer do you have?"

"A few days, Holly gave a desperate chuckle to lighten the situation, "and it looks as if I don't even to have that if the troll has anything to say about it."

"Can't you just find a mate?"

"It's not that easy, Artemis. First you are matched through the match maker, and then it takes years for even the paper trail to be sorted through. Unless your parents have made the matched for you and even then it takes 30 years for them to get through to cement the deal."

"I take it there isn't such of thing as just procreating with someone is there?"

"It's never happened that way before. You're forgetting Artemis, how the people are set on ritual. The book should be obvious to that."

"Biologically, though, would your body be able to recognize it with out all the ritual?" Artemis inquired the wheels in his head turning. "I realize you have to perform the ritual in order to have magic."

"Again, it's never happened that way before." Holly offered as she looked up into Artemis' face. She knew the look he was giving off. He only used it when he was formulating a plan.

_**Haven City**_

Butler raced down the city streets of Haven City towards Police Plaza and he fought the crowds as he did. None of them seemed to notice a giant of a mud man break the crowd. He pushed past the flocks of people running toward him. Once he reached the plaza, he sunk to his knees. The top two floors of the building had been taken off smoke poured from the building as the L.E.P.

He found Commander Julius Root near the mobile command center standing over Lieutenants Grub and Trouble Kelp who were both lying on stretchers conscious. "Commander Root!"

"Butler, are Holly and Artemis with you?"

"No, there were still inside when I left. What happened?"

"Troll attacked," Trouble Kelp gasped as medical personnel moved his broken arm the wrong way, "it destroyed the upper two floors of the building. The whole building is being evacuated."

"Where is Artemis? He was supposed to be with Holly."

"They were on the lower level of the building. They should have been evacuated with Foaly."

"The lower levels evacuated on the other side of the building. I saw Foaly, but I didn't see Holly or Artemis." Julius offered as they loaded the Kelp boys into the ambulance. "Maybe they were with him."

The last thing Butler heard on his way away to the other side of the building was Grub Kelp whining about how much his sprained ankle hurt. Once he found Foaly, he demanded. "Where is Artemis?"

"I don't know." The centaur admitted as he adjusted his tinfoil hat on his head. "Holly peeped inside of the door about a half an hour before the attack and mentioned something about heading out for some Chinese."

"Do you know where they more than likely went?"

"Probably Pepper Ki's Stir Fry. Its Holly's favorite. It's just down the street." The centaur pointed down the street as he continued to try to locate her on the screen. "She didn't take her helmet with so I have no way to communicate with her."

A news alert flashed across the television screen. It was at that moment, Butler knew the where the location of his charge. "I think I know where they are, Foaly.

"Really where," he didn't look up from the screen.

"Look up, Foaly."

When Foaly looked up, his jaw dropped as he witnessed a giant troll pound on the top of what use to be an ancient city. As the journalist continued their report on the troll rampage Captain Holly Short's image appeared on screen. "Inside trapped are two fairies: one being unknown the other being Captain Holly Short of the local Lower Elements Police Recon division. In recent years the captain has had her name in the news due to her involvement in the goblin incident. So far, the Lower Elements Police is declining to comment as to the anonymous fairy and who he is. Rumors are speculating it isn't a fairy at all and instead is the infamous mud boy Artemis Fowl; down here due to a covert mission for L.E.P. If you may or may not recall, the mud boy and his bodyguard Butler assisted the L.E.P. with the now famous account of the B'wa Kell Revolt. Now Tir Na Nog, the original settlement of Haven City, has long been abandoned and it has only been in recent days the government is trying to restore this historical landmark. The two trapped fairies are located inside one of the ventilation shafts. Again, the police are asking all of Haven City to please stay indoors. LEHC will continue to monitor the situation and will give you updates as it happens. This is Fergus Curry reporting now back to you back in the studio, Lapis."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

I appreciate all the positive feedback I have been getting for this past chapter. It really makes me want to write more to tell you the honest truth. So keep it up! I do read the ones with constructive critics.

Reticently, I have allowed my friend Neppyman to borrow my Artemis Fowl books. To sum it all up, he's addicted now. He decided to read my story and now he wants to write at least one sequel for me (there is a definite possibility for two). I gave him my blessing after I read the prologue and the plot summery in which he already has written. **It's absolutely amazing!** There is no title yet, but I am praying he'll come up with something soon! Hopefully soon I will be able to get the rest of this story out of me and you will be able to enjoy the goodies he has planned.

Don't worry. I fully plan on putting a link at the bottom of the last chapter of Ardagh Chalice so you can continue on. I wouldn't want to keep you away from the goodies!

As for this chapter, I decided to keep the rating given and not up it. I know, I had mentioned some thoughts in the past of possibly upping the chapter, but I decided against it after having a very brief conversation with Neppyman. It really just wasn't appropriate since technically Artemis is still a minor. I apologize if this disappoints anyone, but it just didn't seem appropriate at this time. Maybe book three winks. As for the proposal and the ceremony bibliography I received it from the following book:

Irish Wedding Traditions: Using Your Irish Heritage to Create the Perfect Wedding

Written by Shannon McMahon Lichte

Illustrated by Patricia Brentano

Copyright 2001 Shannon McMahon Lichte

Illustrated copyright 2001 Patricia Brentano

Published by Hyperion-New York.

So, thanks to that writer too and make sure to buy that book! It's an interesting read on Irish wedding traditions. I'm a good ¼ Irish, so it's definitely one among my shelves. No, money is still not being made from this story. So I do hope neither party wants to sue because I put it in a fan fiction. I don't have anything other than debt. I'm willing to share that, however. (LOL)

Enjoy!

S'Eleene Paris

PS. In Gaelic **Mo Anam Cara** means **My Soul Friend**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Ritual**

**The vacant city of Tir Na Nog**

**Outside Haven City**

Shifting through the rubble quietly was harder physical labor then what Artemis thought it would be. At least he had been able to shed his Armani suit jacket to save it from the same sad fate his suit trousers had succumbed to.

He looked over next to him where Holly was busy trying to shift a medium sized rock off the pile before them. Her face was pale and she was dripping with sweat.

Artemis' attention drifted to the canteen of water she had pulled off her belt a half an hour ago and was now sitting next to his jacket. He considered her physical condition for a moment and sat his pile of large stones down to assist her shift the rock.

"Thanks." Holly said as she futilely wiped the sweat off her brow.

"You need to rest." He offered as he guided her over to where the canteen had been placed.

"I am fine." She began to protest as she took the canteen and guzzled a drink.

Before she could protest anything he observed, "You are pale, sweating like you are in a sauna, and you're weak. Yes, that is the picture of health."

"Did you just make a joke?" Holly chucked.

"I guess I did." He chuckled nervously. He knew somehow he had to discuss the situation at hand. "Err…Holly…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Holly noted his nervousness. She had never seen the man kneeling before her showed this type of emotion before. She chucked at him. "Are you nervous?"

"Just slightly."

"Don't be. This is me you're talking to. You can ask me anything. You held me against my will and interrogated me once before. Why should this be any different?"

"I do hope you're being sarcastic. This situation is no where near…"

Holly interrupted him. "I am."

"Good," he paused as he tried to figure out the most tactful way of asking her. He decided the best way for him to do it before he lost his courage was to just blurt it out in one breath. "What-exactly-is-involved-with-the-metamorphosis-ritual?"

"What?" Holly asked half hearing what he said. "Try that again."

"What exactly is involved with the metamorphosis ritual?" He blushed crimson.

Her hand went to her mouth in attempt to hide a bit of her own blush. "Um…" she coughed. "Well, it usually starts with a written proposal by the boy in question. Sometimes it's the parent who states the intentions. Then a contract is made up and agreed upon by both parties, they sign the contract. Once signed the deal cannot be broken by either party unless there was a clause in the contract stating otherwise."

"Apparently there was one in your contract?"

Holly gave a sad nod. "Yes."

Artemis nodded. "Then what happens?"

"Well, once the girl hits her first metamorphosis the families have a ceremony and then the consummation of the union."

"Like a wedding?"

"Similar, but there is one catch, their souls would literally be joined. It would be rather difficult to separate them once the two are joined. The only way to separate a couple once they are joined is for one of them to die."

"I take it there is not such a thing as divorce among the people then."

"No."

Artemis nodded in acknowledgement. "So, that's it?"

"Well, it's like I said. There would be a consummation of the union." Holly blushed again. "You do know what that means, right?"

"They have intercourse you mean? Of course I know what that means. How else would she conceive?" He asked as he joined her on the floor next to her. Artemis took the canteen from her and took a drink. "I saw the anatomy guide. It seems like human and fairy anatomies are pretty much the same except for the stubs on your shoulder plates where your wings use to be…"

Artemis reached up and touched the location in which he was talking about. Her reaction was not quite as he would have expected.

She gasped.

Artemis released his touch as quickly has he had touched her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said quickly, "not hurt."

"Good," Artemis paused, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll continue working on this for a little while."

Holly yawned as he helped her to lie down. "I'm not tired."

Artemis chuckled after he emptied the pockets of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. As she was protesting, she had fallen asleep. He sat there and watched her sleep for a moment. She looked almost cherubic and it stirred feelings inside him of wanting to protect her.

He stood up, put the contents from the jacket into his pants pockets, and crossed over to the other side of the rock face. He slid down and tried to sit back down on the ground. When the tip of his fountain pen cap pinched him, he took it back out of his pocket. As he pulled out the pen, his small pocket-sized notebook fell out with it.

He sighed. He knew if she didn't complete the metamorphosis ritual she would die. He knew what had to be done.

Artemis pulled off the cap and opened the notebook. He hesitated only to try to muster up the courage to put his thoughts on paper. Once he did, there was no turning back.

He placed the finished product in her left hand as she slept in hopes she would find it when she woke in the morning. Until then, he decided he too was in need of sleep.

As his eyes drifted closed his last coherent thought was of Butler being proud of him for doing the right thing instead of taking the easy way out.

Holly rolled over onto her side and her hand with the note rubbed up against her cheek. The rough, folded paper caused her to stir enough to realize there was something in her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and she brought the paper in front of her. She unfolded it and read the contents inside.

_**Oh woman loved by me, mayest thou**_

_**Give me thy heart, thy soul, and thy body. **_

It had been terribly obvious who wrote the letter. As she sat up, she re-read the note from her companion. Did he really understand what the whole metamorphosis ritual meant for him? What it meant for them?

She fingered the note. Would it be even morally sound for her to perform this sacrosanct ritual of her people with a human? It had never been done before. Would it even work?

The more she turned it over in her mind; more questions arose with out the answers. Her gaze floated across the shaft to where Artemis lay asleep. She was torn and the only way to change this was to gain the answers she needed.

Holly shook him awake, "Artemis?"

"Yes?" he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this," she showed him the note. "Artemis, do you even realize what you'd be getting yourself into?"

"Not entirely, no, but what choice do you have, Holly?"

"Look, Artemis, this is my problem. I am sure there is a way for me to work this out on my own. You don't need to get involved in this."

"No, Holly, there isn't. You're out of time and we…I…don't want to loose you." Artemis took her hand in his. "So, where do we begin?"

Holly took the hand he was holding and placed it over his heart. Then she guided his left hand and placed it over her heart. "Look into my eyes and repeat after me: Today I recognize you, mo anam cara, and ask that you become a part of me, in sacred kinship. With you, I will share my innermost self, my mind and my heart. With you, I have lost all fear and have found the greatest courage. I have learned to love and to let myself be loved. With you I have found a rhythm of grace and gracefulness. Love has reawakened in my life; rebirth; a new beginning. With you, mo anam cara, I am understood. I am home."

Once he repeated the words, she took the canteen and handed it to him. He drank from it and then she did. The canteen passed between them three times and while they drank, his eyes never left hers. Once she put down the canteen, Artemis asked. "Is the ceremony over?"

"Yes, we're bounded. You didn't notice that you were glowing?" She smiled as she noticed the blue glow of their shared magic floating around him.

"You are too." Artemis observed and soon his gaze was drifting too her lips. "Do I get to kiss the bride?"

Without realizing it, they had moved even closer to each other. Their lips were mere inches apart. Artemis felt the testosterone surge through his veins as he wet his lips and closed the gap between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Hey all. I just thought I would let you know about the title of Neppyman's story. I know, he's released it already, but I wasn't sure if everyone who had been following this story knew the title. It's called Artemis Fowl and the Kurokaze Conspiracy. I would suggest reading it. Yes the title does have a significance, so be pulling out your Japanese dictionaries (and your name dictionaries because some of the extras have names that mean something). With him posting, he did revel a trick I had up my sleeve. That's okay. I got a few more. I don't want to disappoint.

So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

S'Eleene Paris

**Chapter Eight**

** Tir Na Nog**

**Tir Na Nog**

Opal Koboi groaned. The blasted troll was making it more difficult for her crew to regain control of it. Even with the restraints she had designed, he still was bucking around in the transport trying to break free. The process to retrieve the bull troll hadn't been as difficult as it had been to obtain him in the first place. The last time, they had to not only locate the troll, but outsmart it enough to capture it. Last time she wanted it alive and enraged so it would attack once it had been released. This meant the men she hired to capture it had to chase it into a cage.

To release it in the middle of the city would have been a ticket for a ride back to a L.E.P. holding facility. No, the release had to be more discreet. Any Elementary schooled fairy knows trolls are sensitive to light since they are nocturnal creatures which often avoid daylight. So why would a fully grown bull troll want to run rampage on Haven City since the city was fluid with the one thing which was his weakness? Her answer to this dilemma was deliciously simple.

Opal rubbed her hands; greatly amused with how the situation now before her was unfolding. As she scanned the landscape, she noted a few of her cronies were busy beating the tar out of the fairy reporter and his cameraman. Another group of her associates had excavated Captain Holly Short and the mud man Artemis Fowl from the ventilation shaft.

"Yes," she thought to herself as she noted the restraints placed on the two captives, "things are going better than planned."

Once she rounded on her prisoners, she noted the fading remnants of a newly performed Metamorphosis ritual around them. It had been painfully obvious what had transpired inside the shaft. "I see you enjoy mud sliding, Holly. I should have known. You always seemed the type to enjoy the kinky stuff."

Holly remained silent even though Artemis knew she wanted to say something in return. "I take your silence as an affirmative. I wonder what would happen if this story leaks? The mass chaos which would ensue once everyone finds out about your little…" she paused as she grinned maliciously, "union."

This caused the rise out of Holly ad as she stood up to retaliate, Opal punched her so hard Holly flew backwards awkwardly due to her restraints and hit her head on the ground. She landed with a small 'thud' next to Artemis. As he leaned over to check to see if she was alright, Opal smiled at what she had done. "I have wanted to do that for quite some time."

"Let me guess, you are the one who released the troll on Haven City."

"And you call yourself a genius? It took you this long to figure it all out? I guess you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are." Opal stepped over to where he sat on a rock. "I wonder if you can figure out how I did it."

"You captured a bull troll, sedated it, and blinded it. Considering the lack of a blind fold and not mention your sloppy nature, you had one of your ignoramus ruffians siphon his eyeballs out of their sockets. Probably using the same technology you had someone use to remove the Ardagh Chalice from the National Museum of Ireland."

"O, very good Mister Fowl. I was wondering if you'd catch on to that." Opal circled him like a hawk as her cronies gathered closer. "Yes it was me and it was the same technology. Although lucky enough for you, I'm not as sloppy as you claim I am otherwise I'd use it on you and your lover here."

Artemis ground his teeth to keep himself from following Holly's example in going after their nemesis. "I suppose this is where you're going to revel what your dastardly plan is; how cliché, Koboi."

"Because I don't want to disappoint you, I'll do just that. Yes, I stole the chalice. It is the one item whose absence could send the planet into an interspecies war because the elvin radicals wouldn't stand for its disappearance. When I return it to the world just before it does, I would be hailed the hero and you would be nailed as the culprit because I planned on turning you in. Although, it looks like you and Holly already had an interspecies war. Who won, Fowl? Did you two exchange artillery fire? Perhaps even took a couple hills." Opal knew she was getting to him as she stepped closer to him, pulling out a needle. She tested it then stabbed him in the arm. "I hope you enjoy your nap, Artemis. When you wake up, I hope you're more cooperative."

That is when his vision began to blur and the world began to spin a little. Before the world turned black, Opal's evil grin was the last thing he saw. "This is what cliché is, Fowl."

Once he was out, she turned to Pi Rate who was standing close by. "Bring them with and put them inside the holding cell."

Suddenly shots were fired and Opal dropped to the ground. It was obvious Pi had been shot only because he ended up becoming a fairy shield. His blood splattered on her white dress suit.

Butler slowly withdrew his Sig Sauer from the holster. The pancake style shoulder holster under his left arm let goes of the gun gracefully, making him more efficient to point his gun and take out his target. He pointed the gun at the woman circling his charge.

"Damn!" Butler swore. As he reloaded his gun, Opal's hoodlums opened fire. He took cover be hind the large bolder. Before he could take his next shot, a member of Opal' gang shot grazed his upper right bicep.

Butler winced in pain and he mentally kicked himself for allowing Artemis to go alone with Holly to the restaurant. If he had gone with them, they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. It wasn't he trust Holly or her training. In fact he'd trust her with his life and had in the past a couple times. Artemis was his charge and it was he who needed to earn his keep.

The Lower Elements Police open fired on the gang. Back and forth bullets flew, with each side taking hits and misses. Butler and the rest of the L.E.P. fired a few rounds, trying to figure out the best way to get down for him to regain control of the situation. The wheels in his strategic mind turned and he soon realized there was only one quick way to do it. Swiftly he dove past Commander Root, grabbing a new round from his belt.

He snaked around to the other side where Opal laid on her belly on the ground, trying to keep from being shot. The body guard crept to where she lay, cocked his gun, and pointed it at her.

Slowly, she rolled over on to her back and was greeted by the large Eurasian man. He stood her up and pointed the gun to her head with the barrel resting above her ear. "Put your weapons down or I will drop her I.Q. down about 90 points."

The tension mounted as the group before him didn't drop their weapons. "You wouldn't dare."

Butler smiled fondly as he dug the tip of the gun into her skull. "Try me. Lay down your weapons and give yourselves up or she gets it."

The group of gangsters looked at each other as if they were debating if the man would actually do as he vowed. When they decided they couldn't take the chance, they laid down their weapons and held their hands in the air. The Lower Elements Police pooled out from where they were hiding behind the stalagmites. The lower ranks handcuffed the gang and then took custody of Opal Koboi herself. "I demand to speak with a lawyer! I know my rights!"

Butler, once relieved from the burden of having Koboi in his grasp, went to see how his charge was fairing. Commander Root lit up a Cigar as he joined the giant man.

Faintly, surrounding the two of them as they lay unconscious was the light blue lingering magic of the Metamorphosis ritual. Only Butler didn't know what had transpired among the two of them who were awake. "I see Holly's magic has already begun healing them."

"That's not Holly's healing powers." Commander Root paled. Butler never seen the man lighter than the shade of the hue red and now he was a light shade of rose. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Metamorphosis ritual."

"The Metamorphosis ritual," Butler asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. "Is this serious?"

"Very. We'd better be getting them to the hospital. I'll get someone to call for an ambulance and have them taken there." Commander Root looked over his shoulder to another one of his officers. "Lieutenant Bidet, call for an ambulance. We've got an officer and a civilian down. They need immediate care."

"Will do, sir," the Lieutenant Senior Grade saluted and tapped a line though his helmet to Foaly in the command center off site. He gave the order to have the ambulance go to their location and then he turned back to his commanding officer. "Foaly reports an ambulance from Burdeh Memorial Hospital. He says they'll be here in about 15 minutes."

The Commander nodded and as he turned back to the injured, he noticed Captain Short began to revive from consciousness. Butler unbounded Artemis once he had finished with her. "Captain, are you alright?"

"What happened?" She rapidly went to sit up, but Commander Root pushed her back down. "Is Artemis okay?"

She looked next to her and gasped. "Artemis! Oh Frond! Wake up!"

"Opal knocked you out." Commander Root divulged to her as he helped her sit up. "We have an ambulance on their way to get you. Just relax until they get here."

Holly leaned against the rock behind her. She rolled her head to watch Artemis' unconscious form and hoped the ambulance would arrive soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Well ladies and gentlemen, its getting toward the end of this particular story. Hopefully my muse will inspire me to write more Artemis Fowl fan fiction. Neppyman and I are working on a few companion pieces for this fiction. I know it won't be my last.

Do I know what chapter this is going to be from the end? Not at the moment. My stories have a tendency to take a life of their own. I'm thinking one or two more. I want a few tender moments for Arty and the love of his life. No more than 5 more that's for sure.

BTW, I had to go back on 12/2/07 and edit chapter one real quick. Come to find out the age of consent in Ireland is actually 17. Neppyman received a review on it and we both had to promptly change it. So you may want to go back and read it as he was 17 instead of 16.

Make sure to read "Artemis Fowl: Metamorphosis" by Neppyman for those of you who are over the age of 18. It should give you some insights into what actually happens during that ritual. Enjoy!

God bless,

S'Eleene Paris

**Chapter Nine**

**Cracks in the Wall**

**Burdeh Memorial Hospital**

**Haven City**

Lieutenant Senior Grade Trouble Kelp stood at the counter beside of his brother with his arm in a sling. Although the healer had fixed his broken arm, they insisted he should keep in immobile for a few days to allow their magic to heal it completely.

The two brothers were in the process of signing release forms. With their injuries healed, they could leave the hospital to allow the more serious patients to be given the medical staff's complete attention.

"Don't you think we should have been kept her for observation or something?" Grub Kelp complained as he reclined in a chair next to the hospital's discharge counter. His ankle was wrapped in a medical bandage and sitting beside him was a crutch to steady him when he walked.

"Grub, it's not like you fell down those stairs and landed on your head." Trouble signed his name on the form in front of him. "Although, with the way you keep complaining I am quite surprised they didn't keep you locked up somewhere on the second floor."

"The mental ward, Troub? I'm not crazy."

"The sign of insanity is denial." Trouble muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Grub asked, but he never did learn what his brother said because an ambulance pulled in front of the hospital's emergency room doors. All of the healers and nurses rushed over to the doors where the emergency transport team parted the doors to allow two gurneys entrance.

"Holly!" The Kelp boys said in unison as they noticed her being brought in on one of the gurneys. They tried to get to her, but the healers rushed the gurney too quickly for her to realize they were there.

After her was another gurney which had the sheet pulled up past the patient's face. All anyone could see was tuft of black hair sticking out from it. Behind this gurney was a giant of a human and next to him was Commander Julius Root with an unlit cigar clenched in between his teeth. Trouble was the first of the two brothers to reach them. "Commander, was that Captain Short I just saw?"

"Yes it was."

"What happened? Was she shot?" Trouble's eyes were filled with concern.

"Did you know if Captain Short had a contract for her Metamorphosis?" Commander Root asked him. Trouble got the hint that Root couldn't talk about what had just happened.

"I am assuming she did. Most females do." Grub offered as he joined the group once he gathered his crutch and limped over.

"You know I never heard her talk about him if she did. Most females usually talk non-stop about their mates if you allow them. Why? How bad is she? Do you think we will need to be getting in contact with him?"

"Have Foaly pull up her file in the mobile command center and bring me a copy of it. I'll make the phone call personally." Root saluted the two brothers and the Kelps left knowing if Commander Root wanted to make the call; it was serious.

The smell of sanitizer was the first clue Artemis observed that he was no longer outside at Tir Na Nog. What was the second? It was the muffled sounds of healers being paged over the P.A. The third piece of evidence was the burry image of a large bulky object standing hunched over his bed in the process of standing guard. Artemis smiled up at the indistinct image full knowing there was only one person who could fill the profile.

"Butler."

"Yes, sir."

Artemis wet his lips. "Is Holly alright?"

"I don't know. They haven't come to tell me anything about her yet. How are you?"

"Thirsty, tired, and my vision is impaired."

Butler nodded as he began to pour his charge a glass of water. "The healer said it would be. I guess Opal almost gave you a lethal dose."

Artemis nodded sluggishly and accepted the glass. He drank the cool, purified liquid as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"About six hours." Butler stopped there, but his charge knew there was a question he wanted to ask him.

"What is it?"

"About Holly," The bodyguard paused.

"What about Holly?"

"When we rescued the two from Tir Na Nog, Commander Root mentioned something about a ritual."

"The Metamorphosis Ritual?"

"Yes, that one."

Artemis sighed. He knew this moment would come the moment he decided to perform the ritual with Holly. "You might want to sit down for this one, old friend."

"Why? What happened?" Butler took a seat on the cold marble floor next to the hospital bed since they didn't seem to have a chair big enough for him here. When Artemis didn't answer right away, he asked. "Why am I getting the feeling I am not going to like what you have to say?"

"I have a feeling you won't like it either," Artemis confessed as he took another sip of his water, "but allow me to finish before you comment."

"Alright, spill."

"I preformed the Metamorphosis Ritual with Holly." He began bluntly and with out a preamble. When he noticed the blank expression on his bodyguard's face, Artemis assumed the bodyguard didn't understand what it meant. "Basically, every twenty years every female fairy is bound to not only just mate, but to conceive. There is a ritual to bind the fairy to her mate much like we have weddings. The catch is if she doesn't perform the ritual and conceives with in the given amount of time, she dies. Holly's condition was growing critical quickly, so I agreed to help her with the ritual."

"So basically what you're trying to tell me is that you're married? Artemis, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than that. Don't you realize you just threw your life away?"

"If Holly's life wasn't in danger I wouldn't have considered it an option. Unfortunately, it was and I was the only one who could rescue her." Artemis gaze went downward to the cup in his hands. "I couldn't stand the thought of loosing her, Butler."

"Are you in love with her?"

Artemis laid back on to the overstuffed hospital pillows. A slight rose crept up onto his cheeks. With the hospital lights and his pale vampire like skin, his blush wasn't a true crimson. "Yes."

"Have you figured out how you're going to explain to your parents the fact you're married?"

"Not just yet."

"You'd better be figuring out exactly how, Fowl." Root interrupted as he stepped into the hospital room. All Artemis was able to make out was Julius Root's natural scarlet coloring.

"Is Holly wake then?"

"Yes, but she is being seen to at the moment. The first forty-eight to seventy-two hours are the most critical especially with a fairy who has received the Metamorphosis ritual as late as she did. The healers are keeping her in the M.C.U. for the time being."

"M.C.U.?" Butler raised an eyebrow.

"Metamorphosis Care Unit," Artemis theorized and Root confirmed the human's answer to be accurate. "How is she?"

"Exhausted and dying of boredom. The healer isn't allowing anyone other than the nursing staff and herself inside. I was only allowed to talk to her on the phone for a moment and waved at her through a glass window." Root nodded.

"They won't let you see her?" Butler asked.

"No, they wouldn't would they? You're not family." Artemis concluded. "The question is would I be able to see her?"

"That would be up to the healer. As soon as she is done with Holly, she was going to come and check on you." Julius sighed. "As for me, I am going to go and smoke a box of fungus cigars. I'll see you later."

"You went through the Metamorphosis Ritual before didn't you?" Artemis asked and Commander Root stopped at the door. He turned around slowly to face him.

"How did you know?"

"I thought it was rather obvious. You knowledge of the ritual itself and considering your probable age isn't under twenty then I am assuming it's true."

Even though Artemis couldn't see, he knew he had hit a touché topic with the fairy. When Commander Root hesitated in his response, Butler offered. "You don't have to answer that, Commander."

"My wife Vidalia, I called her Vi, passed away about 200 years ago. She and I were in high school together. She was my high school sweetheart and it took years of trying to convince our parents to sign and negotiate a contract. It had been during our first Metamorphosis Ritual when she passed. She received it rather late and she wasn't able to conceive." Root noticed Artemis' worried expression and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have faith she will pull through. She's tough, so you'd better start planning and setting up that nursery."

Once Root left the hospital, Artemis watched him from the room's window. He took a moment and lit his cigar and somberly left in an L.E.P. marked vehicle. He didn't linger on the Lower Elements Police commander for too long because the healer on call soon entered.

"Oh good, you're awake! Hi, I am Healer Knott. How are you feeling?"

"Other than fatigued, mildly dehydrated, and a mild loss of vision; I am doing alright."

"The fatigue is from what's left of the sedative you were injected with. The blurry vision is from the magic being used to counter act the sedative. Don' worry, it will dissipate before you return to the surface."

"When will that be?"

"It will be at the end of the week because we want to keep you for observation. That's just because most of the staff has not had contact with human anatomy and we don't want to accidentally kill you."

"I have to return back to school in a couple of days. Do you think I could return by then?"

"Let's see how you respond to treatment first, shall we Mister Fowl?"

Artemis nodded in acknowledgement. "Would it be alright if I visit Captain Short in the M.C.U. while I am here?"

"Unfortunately you can't. With her being in the M.C.U., there are restrictions of who can visit patients there. Since you are not family I cannot allow that." Healer Knott mentioned as she took his vitals with a small P.D.A.-like device. "She's currently in a room where you can view her through the glass. If you want to go and see her later I will have the nurse bring you down. For now, your vitals look excellent. If you keep healing like you are, you may get your wish for leaving in two days. For now, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: **

**GRR! If it's not the chickens; it's the feathers! Seriously, my computer monitor crashed on my laptop. Now of course, for those of you who know anything about computers, if the monitor on a laptop crashes one basically has to buy a new computer. So since I'm poor as a church mouse, I had to wait to afford a new one. Well, my prayers were answered in the form of my brother to make a long story short. He not only gave me a new monitor, but sold me a new computer. Yea, he built it for like 150. You can't find one at that price so I was like "sold!"**

**Any way, don't think I slacked on the story, though. I am currently working on chapter eleven…the final chapter. How sad, right! Don't worry, though, I'll be back with more of this series after Neppyman's story. We're going to write book 3 together and I am definitely planning on writing other fan fiction besides this series. So hopefully, enjoy!**

**S'Eleene** **Paris**

**Chapter Ten**

**Boughs of Holly**

**_Burdeh_** **_Memorial_****_ Hospital_**

"Healer Knott, please report to Trauma Room One. Healer Knott please report to Trauma Room One." The intercom rang and Artemis Fowl the second barely acknowledged anything else other than the fairy beyond the glass window of the Metamorphosis Care Unit.

Captain Holly Short lay in the hospital bed and the only thing which moved was the rising and falling of her chest. This was the only thing indicating she was still alive other than the monitoring machines she was connected to. "For the time being," Artemis thought to himself, "her condition could change at any given time. After all, like Commander Root mentioned, the first seventy-two hours are the worst."

As he waited for Butler to return with his release forms, Artemis watched the Lower Elements Police officer sleep. "No matter what happens beyond this point," he rationalized, "my life will never be the same."

"Sir," Butler tapped on his employer's shoulder, "they need you to sign these forms."

Artemis took the clipboard and scanned through the terms and conditions of a general release form. He signed his name in Gnomish on most of the pages and initialed where needed. When he handed the clipboard back to his bodyguard, he sensed the unspoken question upon his lips. "What's wrong, old friend?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the few extra days to make sure she pulls through alright? She's still in danger; she still could die."

"There is no point to just sit here and wait for an outcome when it will eventually happen anyway. Especially, since I need to be getting back to school to complete my upcoming assignments. I have procrastinated long enough on them already."

Knowing the answer he received was a pitiful excuse to return to the surface to allow his principle to immerse himself into his work. The bodyguard said nothing in protest of the answer he received, but he did give him a glare which told his charge exactly what he felt of his coward's escape.

"Take these downstairs to the discharge counter. I will meet you in a moment. There is still one thing I need to do before we head out."

Butler nodded and headed back down the hallway with the signed paperwork. Artemis sat there in front of the window and pressed his hand to the glass. He kissed his fingers then pressed it back to the glass; hoping this wouldn't be the last time he would get to see her.

**_Police_** **_Plaza_**

Captain Holly Short glanced upward at the L.E.P. building. It was going to take a while to rebuild, but the plans (according to Foaly) were well worth it. At least now the minimal damage to the lower floors had been repaired and the building for the most part was usable again. Holly knew the lower floors would be crammed, but she never expected lines.

It had been a half a month since she had went into the hospital due to her Metamorphosis. She had been released from the hospital two days ago ready to assume active duty. However, Commander Root had other ideas as he sent her on a sabbatical leave.

"You need to take some time off to get of this shock. In fact, take the next month off. I need you in top shape when you return. I remember what a friend of mine went through during her Metamorphosis. It wasn't very pretty. I don't need you to have to go off during a surface mission because you feel like you're going to puke. Don't worry about your job; you're the most valued member in Recon."

Holly sighed and allowed her hand to wander to her lower abdomen. She still hadn't come to terms with the fact she had a life growing inside of her. Especially one that was half human. She was alive and therefore knew her pregnancy status even before the doctors confirmed it with a test.

As she climbed the stairs and entered the lobby, she quickly flashed her badge at the secretary and entered the security code into the key pad to get into the office section of the first floor. She passed by several cubicles to get to the staircase which lead to Foaly's labs. She climbed down the stairs and followed the hall to the centaur's work shop, but not before she overheard comments being made about her by a few of her co-workers.

"Yea, I heard she went though her Met. Just look at her! She's practically glowing."

"I wonder who the lucky guy was. She's probably the hottest female in the L.E.P."

"Agreed. I had heard from Lili Frond that it was Trouble Kelp."

Holly chuckled on the way down the stairs. If Trouble Kelp was the best they could come up with, then she wasn't in too much trouble with the rumor mill. When she arrived at Foaly's lab, she went through his security checks after confirming it wouldn't do any harm to her unborn child. Once she was cleared for entry, he met her at the door. "Well, there is the ma-ma-to-be. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Are you sure you want to do that? The last time you went out and ate with someone; you ended up getting pregnant by him," he chucked as he put down his clipboard on his chair. He straightened his tin foil hat as he exited the lab.

Holly laughed and teased back, "I don't think you'd take advantage of me; especially in this 'fragile' state."

"You and fragile are not words I would put together in the same sentence."

The duo laughed as they exited the L.E.P building. "Where are we going to eat? Pepper's?"

"No, I think that new place on Frond Avenue sounds good."

"Salty Dawgzs?"

"Yea, that's the one."

"Having cravings already I see."

"No, just hungry."

"You know, I heard their mushroom, carrot, and potato soup is worth the wait in line by itself. Let alone their soda bread," Foaly mentioned as they walked down the street toward the long line. It winded its way down the blocks to get into the Salty Dawgz restaurant. "So, how is Artemis taking the news? Have you guys talked about what color to paint the nursery?"

Holly hesitated before she spoke. It was that exact hesitation which told Foaly her answer. "He doesn't exactly know yet."

"What," The centaur exclaimed as he stopped her in front of The Queen of Hearts boutique. "You mean he doesn't know that he's going to be a father?"

"He left for the surface only an hour before I woke up. The healer mentioned something about him returning to school." Holly's gaze went to the window display where an emerald ceremonial dress with cosmetic wings clung to the body of one of the mannequins. "He doesn't even know I'm alive."

Foaly shrugged, "I really don't know what to say, Holly, except for the obvious. You need to tell him."

"I know." Her eyes went downcast.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, in a few weeks it will be the human's All Hollow's Eve. The Fowls are throwing a masquerade party. You can go topside and tell him then."

"A masquerade, Foaly, at the risk of sounding like Lili Frond, what would I wear? Not to mention, the rather small issue of me getting a surface visa. I'm on leave."

"Leave the surface visa to me. As for the issue of what to wear, that dress in the window looks nice."

"Hello, earth to pony boy, let's take a dose of reality here for a moment. I am a fairy. It's a mud men party. Don't you think they'll figure it out that I'm not one of them?

"That's the beauty of it. The whole point is that everyone will be in disguises. No one will suspect a thing unless you use your magic. Artemis probably planned it that way."

"Fine," Holly knew she was defeated. Her gaze went back at the dress in the window. She sighed then pulled the centaur into the shop by the sleeve of his lab coat, "but you better hope they have that dress in my size. Foaly glanced down the sidewalk to the winding line at the Salty Dawgz restaurant longingly and he knew at that moment they wouldn't be able to try their famous mushroom, carrot, and potato soup.

**_Fowl Manor_**

Domovoi Butler kept a watchful eye on his charge as he entered the foyer to the manor. Even with the white mask covering his face, he knew his principle well enough to know the short, thin man in the tailored Armani suit was Artemis Fowl the second. The giant bodyguard climbed the stairs to the second floor landing to hand him a glass of punch.

"Who are you, Butler? William Wallace?" Artemis noted the tartan on the kilt he was wearing, "because I highly doubt he would wear a Campbell tartan."

The bodyguard chuckled, "and who are you trying to be, Prince Charming?"

"The only reason I am even throwing this party is to find out if Holly survived or not, you know that."

"Yes, I know. Your parents nearly wet themselves when they found out you wanted to throw this party." When Artemis rolled his eyes, the bodyguard laid a hand on his shoulder. "I knew once you suggested the party to your parents you were looking for a way to get word about Holly. One way or another, Artemis, you'll know."

"How is the new gun your contact sent you to 'field test'?"

"Honestly, I haven't been able to get use to the lack of weight. The Sig Sauer P250 only weighs about 24oz." Butler said as he pulled out the slim gun from his shoulder holster. "In that way I miss my old P225."

"Anything positive about it?"

"It has several interchangeable parts. Not only have the handle, but it can change caliber." Butler shrugged. "It's a neat little toy. It doesn't have much recoil either."

"I'm not surprised. Most pistols don't have much of one."

"Speaking of pistols, you're going to be shooting one off to your parents soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look downstairs."

Artemis' eyes followed his bodyguard's gesture to the doorway. A smile played on his lips as she entered the foyer. Suddenly the room around him grew blurry and Butler's future words were garbled at his ear. He breathed. "Holly."

**I know, I know. I'm evil, but I had to keep something for the final chapter. Well, okay, so I also have a few other lovely things up my sleeve too. What can I say though; I can't tell you all of my surprises now can I?**

**Now I know a few of you know that Neppyman and I know each other in real life and are currently working on this series together. I also know some of you are wondering about his story. I know he's planning on taking a bit of a sabbatical this weekend so he can come have a visit with me and my gang of crazies, so we may work on the stories then.**

**One more chapter doesn't mean I plan on stopping writing. Heck no! I have a lot of ideas coming your way. **

**So, until then…**

**S'Eleene** **Paris**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's notes: Well everyone, this is the last chapter of Ardagh Chalice. I hope all of you enjoyed this little bit of fan fiction and will continue to read on with Neppyman's sequel . I know that his story isn't specifically an Artemis Fowl/ Holly Short pairing, but they are involved. Hopefully, I will return with book 3. We're toying around with ideas at the moment of how we're going to co-write that piece due to not having book 2 done, but we do have a few ideas of what we would love to write. _**

**_sniffles I feel the love though. I want to thank all those who responded to this last chapter, especially Lily. I really appreciate the support. I just hope this epilogue doesn't disappoint. It's just tying up loose ends…and starting new ones of course ;-)_**

**_As for me, some one-shots are in the future and who knows…perhaps maybe even another full fiction or two. I have a few more ideas for that up my sleeve so hopefully, it turns out okay on paper (Yes, I do handwrite all of my stories first. Old fashioned, I know, but it is a great way to go back and catch things.)_**

**_I would like to dedicate this last chapter to my late grandfather Allen Lower Senior who just past away a few days ago. He's part of the reason the last chapter was late in posting besides the fact my monitor on my laptop died. I had the chapter all ready to go and I literally had to drop everything to rush to the visitation and funeral.  My boyfriend and I bought a stepping stone in honor of his memory and for some reason the words on it are making my muse wheels turn, but that will be for another time, I think._**

**_Enjoy this and more to come (my endnotes at the bottom feel free to skip),_**

**_S'Eleene Paris_**

******Epilogue**

**Inquiries**

**_Fowl Manor_**

            When Holly entered the estate gate; she half expected Butler to greet her with his Sig Sauer drawn and pointed at her. Instead, she found a handwritten envelope upon the door of the manor. It was written in Gnomish, _"To Holly Short or the fairy reading this envelope."_

            The words had been written with a quill or a quill tipped fountain pen. When she opened the envelope, she smiled at the hand-written Gnomish written on the invitation to proceed inside. Even thought the people had a natural gift of tongues and Holly would have understood every word Artemis wrote in English; it was just oddly comforting to see her native tongue on the surface once again.

            Holly grasped the door knob and went inside the manor house. She quietly stepped into the foyer amongst the other guests. No one really paid her noticed as she joined the crowd, just another person fashionably late among the invitees to the party. Memories flooded her memories of the first time she met Artemis.

            "Holly," she heard Artemis breathe her name and she knew he was nearby. She glanced at the other guests and didn't lock eyes with him until he was already halfway down the stairs. They met at the bottom of the stairs and he greeted her with a hug.

            She hugged him back in return. "You weren't there when I woke up."

            "I had to get back before my so-called professors noticed my absence."

            "I think your 'so-called' professors, as you call them would have noticed you were gone the first day. You weren't there to interrupt every five seconds to prove his theories wrong."

            "Not all of them are wrong; just most of them."

            Holly smacked his arm, playfully. "Always the genius, aren't you?"

            "Always," Artemis smiled, but before he could comment further on the situation at hand, Artemis Senior and Angeline Fowl approached the couple.

            "Lovely party, son," Artemis Senior greeted the pair.

            "Who is this lovely lady?" Angeline asked as she noticed Holly standing next to her son, "Because I don't believe we have met, yet."

            "Mother, Father, this is Holly Short. She and I have had a few business dealings in the past."

            "Nothing illegal I hope." Artemis tossed at his son.

            "Not completely."

            "Well, it's nice to meet you." Angeline took the elf's hand and shook it. "It's not often Arty brings home his friends. Where did you two meet? At school; in England?"

            "No, we met here in Ireland actually. He introduced himself to me. It was rather unexpected."

            "Well, I think it is wonderful that Arty brought home a friend."

            Artemis the second interrupted his mother. "Holly, would you like to dance?"

            "I'd love to." As Artemis pulled her away into the great hall, she waved to his parents. "Your mother seems sweet."

            "Embarrassing as well," Artemis commented as he took her hand in his as the small string orchestra accompanied the pianist to Beethoven's classic opus number 27. 

            An awkward silent wall fell between them, unsure as what either of them should say next. They avoided making eye contact for the first few measures of the song so they could dance rhythmically together. Artemis was the first to break the silence. "I apologize for my lack of rhythm. I never excelled at dancing."

            Holly was flabbergasted. "Did I just hear you apologize to me? Is it possible the great Artemis Fowl the second can? I didn't know if you even knew how."

            "I guess I deserved that. After all, I did abduct you."

             She looked up at him and the duo locked eyes. Holly quietly, almost in a whisper, blurted, "Artemis, I am pregnant."

            "I know." He nodded. "When you walked through that door tonight, I knew. I also knew that I couldn't live without you. I love you, Holly."

            Tears welled up in the fairy's eyes and a single one escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I love you, too, Artemis, but what are we going to do? This has never been done before. A human and a fairy have never been mated before. This has disaster written all over it and you know fairy intuition is never wrong."

            "We'll figure things out, but for the moment, let me enjoy the fact you're here."

            Holly nodded and laid her head on Artemis' shoulder. "The grand council isn't going to like this."

            "More than likely not," Artemis admitted as flashes of a memory of what he had experienced during the second part of the Metamorphosis Ritual played across his mind like a movie. Pain, Loss, Union, Return, Doubling, Blue and Green, Silver, Exchange…their minds had been one and had been allowed to see glimpses into their future. Granted, to him it looked like incoherent chaos, but it also had been confirmation the universe allowed them to be together. The only thing now stood in their way was the People themselves.

**_LEP Headquarters_**

****Silence filled the L.E.P main office as a pixie dressed in official robes walked by the cubical belonging to the various officers of the Recon division. The male pixie with orange hair walked silently to the commanding officer's office.

            He knocked on the door and the entire staff watched as Commander Root hollered for his entry. He keyed the command for it to open and walked inside. "Who are you and what do you want?" Commander Root bellowed, annoyed with the interruption and turning a lovely shade of scarlet.

            "Are you Commander Julius Root?"

            "Yes, I am. Didn't you read my name on the door?"

            "I need confirmation it is you and not some imposter. I need your security clearance password." The page offered a small rectangle box with a small screen on top. He handed the clip-board like devise to the commander and Commander Root punched in his password _"Vidalia Amelia Root" _and pressed the button to enter it into the security system.

            "Thank you." The page handed him a manila envelope and turned to walk out of his office.

            Commander Root chewed on the end of his fungus cigar contemplating the latest news he received on the paper in his hands. "D'Arvait!" he declared as he pulled the document from inside the manila envelope; recognizing the stationary of a high council summons.

 Whenever he received envelopes such as this, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach usually came along with it. He had hoped the leak in security had not reached as far as the grand council. Somehow, he knew while he opened the envelope, the manure had hit the fan.

            _"Commander Root, you are here-by summed to the grand counsel to give testimony on the incident which occurred…"_

**_And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of Ardagh Chalice. It was short, I know, but I didn't want to go into too much detail of what is to come in Artemis Fowl: The Kurokaze Conspiracy. (Aka…Neppyman's story)_**

**_Also be sure to read his story Artemis Fowl: The Metamorphosis for those of you who are over the age of 18 to give you a better glimpse of what actually happened to our lovely pair in the ritual. I had to kind of glaze over it for those underage people, but I really feel he did an excellent job with it so totally promote it here. _**

**_I MUST STRONGLY STATE THAT IF YOU ARE NOT OVER THE AGE OF 18 DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT READ ARTEMIS FOWL: THE METAMORPHOSIS. If you do, it is not on my shoulders. I included everything you really needed to know from that story. Neppyman and I strongly feel that if you are not over the age of 18, you should not read this fiction (Yes, I do know him off the internet too)._**

**_Again, I do plan on writing more here in the near future. I have a story that I have been playing around with for a little while. It's based on a few Amy Brown paintings called "Rescued" and "Always".  We'll see how they pan out though. _**

**_Thanks again for those who reviewed. blows all of you a kiss I feel the love!_**

**_S'Eleene Paris_**


End file.
